


Joy in small places

by sloganeer



Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-07
Updated: 2003-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: women and food.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Joy in small places

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: women and food.

If not for the people, Ephram could sit at the counter at Mama Joy's and imagine it was New York. Diners like this are on every corner - Mom and Pop down to the name. An old guy works the grill; his wife out front, taking orders. Her name's above the door because they're her recipes on the menu. Nobody talks to anybody in a place like that, except the woman whose name everyone knows.

The people in Mama Joy's aren't like those people in the New York diners. The people in Mama Joy's won't let Ephram leave without a "hello."


End file.
